


What Could This Thing With Ripped Arms Be? A Drabble by Maxwell Blackmore

by awareofthestars



Category: Fantastic Four, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Other, i used a plot generator and this is the story it produced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:44:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awareofthestars/pseuds/awareofthestars
Summary: I used a story generator and input random nouns and adjectives and this is the result





	What Could This Thing With Ripped Arms Be? A Drabble by Maxwell Blackmore

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.plot-generator.org.uk/?i=7wipxio  
> the generator I used if you wanted to have some fun!

What Could This Thing With Ripped Arms Be?  
A Drabble  
by Maxwell Blackmore  
It has ripped arms and eggy, embarrassed eyes, which are hot. Rarely have ripped arms reminded me more of the arms of a beady spider.

Its hair is as flawless as an exemplary, red fire, which has been swinging clumsily in the magical, blue sun (bang!).

Naturally, it has all the glory of a water, which once fell hotly. There is nothing like a water that once fell hotly.

Lest not forget the freshly-squeezed, funkelplopping flavour of a funny feet darkly flying.

Peter likes its ripped arms. Johnny likes its hot eyes.

You've guessed it; it is a cursed Spider!


End file.
